Cellular devices or Smart phones may be encrypted to protect the computing system thereon as well as the data. Further, the encryption key itself may need to be properly protected (e.g., using a PKCS#5-based mechanism) to prevent an unauthorized party from accessing the data and computing system, and thereby defeating all protection rendered by the original encryption. For example, the Smart phone may request a password, personal identification number or PIN, or the like which is used to generate the encryption key.